This invention relates to the production of p-nitroaromatic amides. In one aspect, this invention relates to the production of p-aminoaromatic amides. In another aspect, this invention relates to the production of p-nitroaromatic amines. In a further aspect, this invention relates to the production of p-aminoaromatic amines. In a still further aspect, this invention relates to the production of alkylated p-aminoaromatic amines.
Aromatic amide bonds are currently formed by the reaction of an amine with an acid chloride. Specifically, it is known to prepare p-nitroaromatic amides by the reaction of a nitroaromatic amine with an acid chloride. This process is disadvantageous in that the halide that is displaced is corrosive to the reactors and appears in the waste stream and must therefore be disposed of at considerable expense. Furthermore, the nitroaromatic amine is prepared by the reaction of halonitroaromatic, e.g., chloronitrobenzene, and ammonia and results in the same displacement of halide causing additional corrosion and waste disposal problems. Therefore, a nonhalide route to substituted aromatic amides and specifically nitroaromatic amides and products thereof would provide significant advantages over current technology and result in a more efficient and economic commercial process.
The process of the invention is such a non-halide route to nitroaromatic amides and products thereof and therefore eliminates the expensive halide removal from the waste stream as well as corrosion problems caused by the halide.